The present invention relates to a pistol grip fishing pole stand. In the prior art, fishing rod supports as well as pistol grip fishing poles are known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,543 to Meachen discloses a fishing rod support which is designed to support a fishing rod while the support member is attached to a vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,995 to Lasky discloses a fishing pole having a pistol grip handle.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art, including the two patents cited above, that teach or fairly suggest a fishing pole stand which includes a receptacle which is designed to support and retain a pistol grip fishing rod handle during fishing.